battlenationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Imperial Dragoon
| game file name = s_dragoon }} Overview The Imperial Dragoon, or Dragoon for short, is a premium unit that costs 10 and is unlocked at level 5 and requires a Level 3 Barracks. The Imperial Dragoon is an infantry unit released in the 1.1 Patch. It offers the ability to strike multiple enemies within the front row with its melee attack. It is relatively cheap and useful, and can hit a few units at once dealing 29-35 damage at Rank 1. Dragoons have a healthy pool of HP, high defense, and dodge for a low level soldier, so they can withstand a bit more punishment than most. At Rank 2, an ammo-dependent attack option becomes available for research. This attack has reduced damage, but has a chance to stun the target for multiple turns. Unfortunately, it's quite a costly upgrade, the stun is not guaranteed, and without a second ability slot at the earlier ranks, the Dragoon's role becomes very specific, limiting its use in battle. Compared to the Flame Trooper, Dragoons are available MUCH earlier, do not require the Weapons Factory, and are cheaper to heal (no hefty iron costs). However, the game does reward the player with two "free" Flame Troopers in an early level quest line, so it's hard to gauge whether the purchase of Dragoons is worth it. Attacks Electro-Lance= | attack1 = }} |-| Electro-Lance= , | ammoused = 1 | range = 1 | lof = Contact (Fixed) | effects = | suppression = x0.5 | cooldown = 2 | targets = Ground | game file name = shockStaff_3wide_stun }} }} Statistics | pc3 = | pc4 = | pc5 = | pc6 = | reward2 = | reward3 = | reward4 = | reward5 = | reward6 = | uv = 6; 8; 10; 11; 13; 14 }} Cost Trivia * They used to be able to research a new attack type at Rank 3, which ignored armor completely, but could only target Vehicles, Artillery, Tanks. Unfortunately, this attack was removed as it did not function as Z2Live intended. * This unit was the first released unit to have a blue color scheme. It was also the first electricity based unit released. * Actual are mounted or mechanized light infantry. * The electricity flowing between the edges of the electro lance can't be carried by wire because light bulbs (which seems close to an electro lance, just safer) only work when there is a vacuum. This most likely means that the electricity is being transmitted through the air between the edges. Although this wireless electricity in current times isn't enough to kill anyone (and we are far away from that sort of weaponry), it is still enough to power other devices. Updates 2.2 Patch * Promotion and costs reduced, in addition to global reduction. 1.5 Patch * Weapon upgrade option, Stun Sweep, added as replacement. * Weapon upgrade option, Conductive Strike, removed. Not functioning as intended. ~ Z2 1.4 Patch * Unit renamed from, Dragoon, to Imperial Dragoon. * Weapon upgrade option, Conductive Strike, added. Gallery File:BN Avatar 4.png|Imperial Dragoon avatar. File:Dragoon_front.png|Front. File:Dragoon_back.png|Back. File:Dragoon_icon.png|Icon. Animations Category:1.1 Patch